Nightmare On Westchester Street
by Samii922
Summary: An intersting horror tale based loosely on the events of the x-men trilogy. there's wayy more information inside. enjoy!


Well this story is a little hard to explain but here goes, it's a horror story based loosely on the events of the x-men trilogy with characters of my own in place of the actual people. It's kind of funny I guess, but I hope people like it. Any hard core fans will notice some of the more obscure references

And if you're reading this now that means that at least I'm getting people to click on it! Yay! Please, trust me on this, read on… and I own nothing? I don't know if I need to say that for this one, but I'm paranoid hahaha.

P.S. it's not really hard to figure out the characters if you have seen the movies or know basic facts so don't fret. Some of the men are girls though *hint*

The day this nightmare started was normal, really. There was no indication of the horror that was to come, nor any way to stop it. I was at a flea market, with my boyfriend Jack and my friend Hanna. I was holding Jack's arm as he laughed and looked at things, his black hair obscuring his face. He picked up a ridiculous pair of sunglasses that looked like something from the 60s and made some sound effects at me.

"Please tell me you aren't seriously considering buying those?" I laughed at him.

"Why, don't you like 'em?" he teased, as he took them off. I smiled wider at the sight of his beautifully mischievous dark chocolate brown eyes. He was heart-breakingly handsome, hard to even describe in words. But I was in total, undying love with the boy. With his nicely sculpted abs and overall charming demeanor he was one of the friendliest boys I'd ever met. We shared a similar sense of humor and sort of a link if you will.

"Oh I just love them! I've always wanted to date a techno Cyclops." I said sarcastically, he smiled at me like a little kid: big and dopey.

"You two, always in your little Sam-and-Jack world." Hanna laughed softly. I looked over at her with a grin. She had long brown hair with golden highlights that glowed in the dim lighting of the flea market. Her wise hazel eyes looked at us with a patient kindness. She was a tall gal, with legs that seemed to stretch for miles. She was one of my best friends, and kind of a mentor. I believed that she had some kind of sixth sense at times due to the fact that she always seemed to know what I was about to say or what was on my mind, but of course that was a quality her, Klaudia, and I all seemed to share.

"Aw Hon Solo," Jack said using Hanna's nickname, she loved all things space, especially Star Wars, "you know we love you too."

"Aha yes I know, and I feel the same about you two love birds." She smiled. Then she picked up a extravagantly feathered hat and tried it on, I had to admit that on anyone else it would have looked horrible, but on her it just enhanced her imperialness that she always seemed to have.

"Here Sam, lemme see what this one looks like on you." Jack said and placed a hat on my head, I felt his fingers linger on my hair a moment longer than necessary and my heart beat faster. "Wow, you look like a princess, take a look for yourself, baby." He said admiringly.

I looked in one of the small mirrors next to me and tilted my head thoughtfully. The hat did actually look pretty cool on me. It was an emerald green that matched my eyes perfectly. My eyes always had this sort of dreamy, spaced out look about them, which annoyed people sometimes. The hat looked nice on my long glossy hair. My hair was the only feature of me that I really liked, actually. Jack and the others all agreed that it was the color of roses but I thought that sounded a little too… over the top. It was extraordinarily long, almost to my lower back, but I loved it, the way it fell over my eyes made me look mysterious. The rest of me was pretty average actually, I was too tan in my eyes, and I hated the way my skin glowed against white. I myself thought I was a little too curvy, and I absolutely hated my chest: too big.

But the hat, was pretty. It made me look like Hanna, regal. It had long black feathers coming from it and I smiled as I swished around to make them move.

That's when I saw him. The man that would change my life. The man that would ruin my life.

In the reflection of the mirror I saw a man, standing a ways behind me. He was inhumanly beautiful. He had silver hair, yeah I said it, silver long hair. His eyes were the most incredible shade of violet I'd ever seen, and although he was compact I could see the outline of defined muscles on him, even from far away. And he was staring directly at me, I could feel his gaze.

I couldn't believe my eyes. No one could look like that. And why was he staring at me?

_Come to me, let me out my love. _I heard, as if someone had whispered it in my ear, I shivered. I turned to face him, away from the mirror, while simultaneously taking off the hat and setting it down. But when I was turned, he was gone. I looked around to see where he might have gone but there was no sign of him, and he was hard to miss.

"Sam? Is there something wrong?" Jack asked, he looked concern.

"Are you alright? You look all serious?" Hanna said inquisitively.

"I-I saw this boy. I-I gotta find him." I said absently, trying to see him.

"What?" Jack said, he looked hurt, like a sad little puppy. "What the hell are you talking about? What guy?" his hurt was gone, replaced with an anger I had never seen, well not unless Jake, or Caleb were getting a little too close to me.

But I couldn't think in that moment about anything but the boy. I wanted to follow him, I needed to follow him. So I just darted down the aisle and it seemed as if my legs had a mind of their own, they just moved as if they knew exactly where to go. The next thing I know, I'm out in the alley behind the flea market. No light filtered in. the door shut behind me with such finality that it shocked me out of my trance. I took deep breathes as I tried to calm myself. I tried to open the door I had just come out of but it was locked. I felt strangely as if I was being herded. But I started walking into the darkness anyway. It was colder here, which was odd since it was early summer. my steps echoed loudly into the darkness.

That was when I found it. It looked as though someone had set up a booth against the alley wall. Except the only thing on the dusty table was a box, it was a hexagon sort of box. With markings and symbols all over it, none that I understood. In the center was an X, created by three parallel lines running though each other. I touched it gingerly, and I shivered.

I felt so drawn to it. I had never wanted anything more than this box. I heard that beautiful seductive voice again in my head, telling me to open the box. But some semblance of my subconscious didn't want me to open it; I knew that if I opened it something would happen.

Sadly that part of me lost the inner struggle I'd been having. I opened the box. And a huge gust of wind seemed to come out of it, knocking me into the wall with such a force that I heard a crack and felt blood trickling down my head. There seemed to be a red fog filling the alley and I knew it wasn't me going unconscious. I blinked and suddenly there was the boy I'd been trying to find, leaning over me with a leer on his face. This close, he was almost to handsome to handle, but I had resisted Caleb before.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you were injured releasing me." He said, with the same voice that I'd been hearing in my head. He knelt beside me and looked at the cut I was sure I had on my head. He kissed my forehead, yeah kissed! But I felt warmth spread out from his lips that made me shiver.

"Re-released you?" I finally managed to ask.

"You do not know how grateful I am, this is the first time I've a palpable body in this world since…well since long before you were born. I have been waiting so long for you my dear." He smiled at me as though we were long lost lovers.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand what's going on."

"I've been watching you, since your birth, I love you, my sweet. I am Savant, king of all shape shifters and mightiest of the gods." He said looking at me intently.

"I-I don't know what to say." I said, I was so confused but I actually believed him.

"I'm going to take you, you will be mine." He told me simply. "We should be going, my dear."

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you! I have no I idea who you are!" I said firmly.

"You refuse me?" he asked evenly, but I saw a flash of raw fury in his eyes.

"Yes, I refuse you." I said and got up. Well I tried to but he held me down.

"I did not ask you. I told you, you are coming with me." He said, his voice cold.

"No!" I struggled against him. He looked as though he was going to hurt me but that was when the too far away door to the alley opened, Jack came out and immediately saw me, and Savant. He looked shocked beyond words.

Savant's eyes turned deadly as he looked at Jack. A murderous snarled formed in his throat and echoed fiercely in the alley. But then he was gone. Just vanished.

Jack came to me with confusion warring with anger. He looked me over, not saying a word.

"Is my cut bad?" I asked him softly. He seemed angry and I didn't want to bother him.

"What cut?" he asked me

"On my forehead." I said stupidly, oblivious to the truth in front of me.

"There isn't a cut on your forehead." Jack said. I reached up carefully to check it out for myself and he was right there wasn't a cut at all, and I realized then that that had been the place Savant had kissed me. When I moved my arm again I winced, there was a horrid pain on my forearm. Jack pulled up my sleeve and we both stared in shock at the sight.

There on my arm was two sets of three long, straight, and deep claw marks. They formed a X.


End file.
